In the art of endless belt conveyors for transporting packages and other articles, it is known to use a stationary rod or roller positioned at a transverse angle with respect to the path of the belt for changing the direction of the belt path by a predetermined angle, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,798,590 and 3,189,166. When the belt travels around such a transverse rod or roller, it is necessary for the belt to slip or slide axially on the rod or roller. This axial sliding movement of the belt does not produce a significant friction heat problem if the belt is traveling at a relatively low speed, for example, under 50 feet per minute. However, as the speed of the belt increases, the sliding and friction heat causes the belt to wear in proportion to the speed of the belt, and the useful life of the belt is significantly reduced.
The friction heat and belt wear may be reduced in higher speed transport conveyors by incorporating either rollers or stationary tubes with a number of peripherally spaced and axially spaced small wheels or bearings, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,016,127 and 4,655,340. It has also been proposed to reduce friction heat and belt wear by mounting a row of small inclined rollers or bearings on a stationary rod, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,536. However, it has been determined that the rollers or tubes with peripherally spaced small bearings or a row of inclined bearings add significantly to the cost of the belt conveyor system and still result in significant belt wear when the belt is driven at a faster speed of several hundred feet per minute. The independent wheels or bearings produce undesirable stress concentrations in the endless belt, contributing to belt wear.